


I'm in love

by screamingskz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Inception era, M/M, Mutual Pining, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tiny bit of plot, Top Park Seonghwa, and they were ROOMMATES, hongjoong in a skirt, hongjoong is so cute, seonghwa belly chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Just Hongjoong getting fucked in a skirt nothing to see here...
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 272





	I'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Went absolutely crazy about the Inception promotion outfits so this happened  
> Also I have no idea what Ateez's dorm looks like so bare with me lol

_ Jesus Christ. _ Seonghwa groaned, taking in the sight of the other. They had put him in another skirt. At first, Hongjoong had asked for one, liking the way the material moved when he danced. Then, when the stylists realized how much the fans were enjoying it, they stepped it up a notch. 

The half skirts were pretty, very pretty. But Seonghwa could deal with them. It was manageable. 

But now? Now they were barely just half skirts. They wrapped around Hongjoong fully except for a small portion in the front. 

He bit his lip as Hongjoong fixed his hair in the mirror, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on the older. 

The stylists had put him in an all black outfit except for the red checkered skirt that sat on his waist perfectly. The red clashed beautifully with his bright blue hair and the black accents on the asymmetrical skirt tied the outfit together just right.

Hongjoong’s eyes flitted up to meet Seonghwa’s in the mirror, finally noticing the other staring. 

“Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asked, turning to face him. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing.” He blinked in surprise and Hongjoong raised an eyebrow, not believing him for a second. “You just... Look good is all.” 

The leader brightened, stepping closer to Seonghwa who was leaning against the wall. “You like the skirt? I think it’s my favorite one yet!” He moved his hips a little, swishing the skirt around. 

“Yeah, I think it’s my favorite too.” Seonghwa replied, in a daze. 

Hongjoong was right in front of him now, looking up at him and invading his personal space, not that he minded of course. 

“What did they give you this time?” He asked innocently. 

“Oh.” He looked down at his matching outfit. “Well they gave me another belly chain.” 

“Really?” Hongjoong’s eyes lit up. “Can I see?” 

“Oh uh, yeah sure.” Seonghwa said, lifting the bottom of his shirt up to his chest to show off the little silver chain wrapped around his waist. He really was not expecting their leader of all people to be interested in basically seeing his abs. 

“It’s so pretty.” Hongjoong gasped softly. He reached out a hand to toy at the metal, making Seonghwa shiver. 

Their relationship was perplexing to say the least. In the group they had sort of a married couple dynamic. In private, Seonghwa could swear they flirted at times; Hongjoong acting differently around him than the other members. Yes, they played up some of it for the cameras but right now? Right now there were no people or cameras in sight. 

Hongjoong bit his lip subconsciously, his hand brushing against Seonghwa’s abs. He blinked up at the other, subtly leaning in as he rested his hand on Seonghwa’s abdomen. 

Seonghwa dropped his shirt, reaching to grab Hongjoong’s wrist. His heart was racing at the younger’s actions and he looked at him, uncertainty clear in his expression. 

Hongjoong looked away in what Seonghwa could only describe as shame and began to pull back. He tightened his grip on the other’s wrist and brought his other hand to grip at Hongjoong’s waist, not wanting them to separate. Seonghwa searched the other’s expression for any hesitation before leaning in and pressing their lips together. 

Hongjoong gasped and kissed back, letting out a little moan as Seonghwa deepened the kiss. 

The sound of the door opening had them both jumping back from each other. 

“Hey!” San greeted, leaning halfway into the room. “We’re going backstage now so you guys better hurry up.” 

If he noticed anything suspicious he didn’t say it, instead retreating back into the hallway, leaving the door open. 

Hongjoong nervously played with the hem of his skirt, a bit flustered from almost getting caught. 

“Well,” He sighed. “We better get out there.” 

“Yeah.” Seonghwa reached over, giving Hongjoong’s hand a quick squeeze. “Let’s talk later ok?” 

Hongjoong nodded, relief washing over his face. 

“Good.” Seonghwa smiled. He had never been more excited and impatient for a performance to be over than in that moment. 

✧✧✧

Hongjoong’s back hit the wall with a thud as Seonghwa pressed into him. Technically he wouldn’t consider this “talking” but they had plenty of time to do that later. All he could think about was how badly he wanted the other. Hongjoong moaned as Seonghwa kissed his neck, being careful to not leave any marks as they were still promoting. 

They were back at the dorms and thankfully alone in their room, the other members deciding to watch a movie or something. Seonghwa wasn’t keeping track honestly. 

“Off.” Seonghwa tugged on Hongjoong’s shirt. He backed away, giving the other some room to untuck it and pull it over his head, tossing it on his bed after. 

Seonghwa’s hands were on him again in an instant, traveling up and down his waist, brushing over the skirt. They weren’t usually allowed to take their stage outfits home but Seonghwa had convinced a stylist that Hongjoong wanted to practice in the outfit more for their next performance. It worked without a hitch to Seonghwa’s delight. 

Seonghwa had been wishing to see Hongjoong wearing just a skirt for the entirety of their promotions, maybe even since he had started liking the other honestly, but now? Now it was actually going to happen. 

Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and pulled him back in for a kiss. Their lips molded together perfectly and Hongjoong couldn’t help but let out a whine when Seonghwa tugged on his hair experimentally. 

Seonghwa broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together, breathless. “Get on my bed.” He whispered hoarsely. 

Hongjoong rushed to comply as Seonghwa rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. He walked towards the bed, taking his shirt off in the process and dropped it on the floor. 

Hongjoong was lying comfortably, head in Seonghwa’s pillows and waiting patiently for him. How could someone look so cute yet so fuckable at the same time? 

Seonghwa dropped his findings on the bed and knelt in between Hongjoong’s legs. He leaned over the other and placed a hand by his head, trapping him in.

“God you’re so pretty.” He said, leaning in to kiss him afterwards. 

Hongjoong keened at the praise, fists curling into Seonghwa’s shirt. 

“Please.” He mumbled weakly. He could feel Seonghwa’s hard-on through his pants on his thigh and he wanted nothing more than the layers between them gone. 

Seonghwa reached down to undo Hongjoong’s pants and pulled them down to his thighs. Hongjoong lifted his hips to help, shimming the piece of clothing off and sighing when they were finally gone. 

“This too?” Hongjoong asked, going to undo the skirt. 

“Oh no baby, let’s keep this on.” Seonghwa said, pushing his hands away. “You look too pretty to take it off.” 

Hongjoong blushed, hiding his face in his hands. 

“Aww.” Seonghwa cooed, gently moving his hands away from his face. “Do you like when I call you pretty?”

Hongjoong nodded furiously and Seonghwa smiled. 

“That’s so cute.” He commented, making Hongjoong blush even more. 

He palmed Hongjoong through his briefs before sliding those off as well, leaving him completely exposed except for the half skirt. It barely did anything to cover him and Seonghwa practically drooled at the sight. He ran a hand over his thigh, squeezing when he got to the top of it. 

Hongjoong let out a broken whine, his hips moving on their own accord. He reached out, pawing at Seonghwa’s pants, not wanting to be the only one exposed. 

Seonghwa fumbled with the button, too excited to take it slow. Once he got it undone, he slid his pants and underwear off in one go and dropped them both to the floor. He leaned over Hongjoong again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it a few times. 

Hongjoong moaned, deepening the kiss and pulling the other closer. He trailed his hands down Seonghwa’s back before bringing them up again to rest on his shoulders. 

“Where’d the lube go?” Seonghwa asked, breaking the kiss to look around. 

Hongjoong pointed to the left of him and Seonghwa reached back to retrieve it, opening the cap and drizzling some onto his fingers. He rubbed them together, warming up the lube before pressing against Hongjoong’s entrance. 

Hongjoong bit his lip, spreading his legs some more before Seonghwa pushed his first finger in. He sighed, adjusting to the intrusion. Seonghwa stilled, waiting for the all clear to continue. After a few seconds, Hongjoong nodded at him to keep going. 

Seonghwa started moving slowly, letting Hongjoong get used to the feeling.

“You can add another, don't worry.” Hongjoong said. “It’s not like I haven’t done this before.” A small laugh left his lips. 

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow but added a second finger nonetheless. “Yeah? Is that what you do in here when I’m gone?” 

Hongjoong flushed, slapping Seonghwa’s arm lightly. “Don’t tease me.” He whined. 

“You do, don’t you?” Seonghwa gasped. “Hongjoong that’s so hot oh my god.”

He scissored his fingers just then, pulling a cry out from the other. 

_ Wow. _

Hongjoong looked ethereal, splayed out on the bed beneath Seonghwa, sweat making his blue hair stick to his forehead. He hoped to god that this wasn’t a one time thing. 

“More.” Hongjoong whimpered, the two fingers inside him not being enough to satisfy him just yet. 

After another finger and a few more minutes of Seonghwa prodding at the bundle of nerves inside Hongjoong, he deemed him ready. 

Seonghwa pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheets as Hongjoong let out a disappointed whine at the loss. 

“Don’t worry.” Seonghwa hushed. “I’m not done yet.” 

Leaning over Hongjoong again, Seonghwa kissed up his body, holding his hips tightly. He stopped at Hongjoong’s chest, paying special attention to kiss and suck on his nipples. Hongjoong arched into the touch as he let out broken cries, tangling his fingers in Seonghwa’s hair and tugging.

Seonghwa pulled away, giving Hongjoong a chaste kiss before flipping them over so he was laying where the other just was. 

“I thought you would look extra pretty riding me.” Seonghwa explained when he received a confused look from Hongjoong. 

“Oh.” Hongjoong said weakly, looking down at Seonghwa with pleading eyes, shivering at the praise. 

“Is that alright, baby?” Seonghwa asked. 

Hongjoong smiled at the other’s concern. “More than alright.” He reassured. 

Seonghwa nodded, reaching over for the condom, ripping it open carefully before putting it on.

He ran his hands up Hongjoong’s thighs, settling his fingers in the dips of his hip bones. He prompted Hongjoong to lift up, giving Seonghwa enough room to press against his entrance. 

Hongjoong gasped as Seonghwa pushed him down, entering him little by little. God did he feel amazing. It took everything Seonghwa had to not thrust into Hongjoong all at once. 

Once Hongjoong was fully seated, he rested his hands on Seonghwa’s chest, taking a deep breath. 

“You ok?” Seonghwa asked, concerned. 

Hongjoong waved the question away. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He paused. “I just need a minute, that’s all.” 

“Whatever you need.” Seonghwa said, beginning to rub circles into the other’s hips comfortingly.

He looked up at the younger man sitting on his lap and he was yet again blown away. Hongjoong had his eyes closed and head thrown back, mouth parted a little as he let out a soft sigh. Sweat glistened slightly on his skin and Seonghwa’s eyes trailed lower. The skirt still sat perfectly on his waist, accentuating his curves beautifully and Seonghwa reached up to touch. His hand grazed right above the fabric at Hongjoong’s waist as he took in the pretty sight. His eyes flitted lower again and he was met with the sight of Hongjoong’s thighs spread out over him. The cutout in the skirt perfectly exposed his right side, leaving little to the imagination, his member peeking out from beneath the fabric. 

“God you’re gorgeous.” Seonghwa breathed out. 

Hongjoong whined at the compliment, softly grinding down as he got used to the feeling of being filled and Seonghwa groaned, effectively snapped out of his stare. 

“Ok,” Hongjoong said, breathless. “I think I’m good now.” 

Seonghwa moved his hands back to Hongjoong’s hips, ready to help him move. “Whenever you’re ready, baby.” 

Hongjoong lifted up with a gasp before slowly sinking back down onto Seonghwa’s length. He did this a few more times, getting into a rhythm as he put his hands on Seonghwa’s chest for leverage. He ground down with a playful smirk before speeding up, earning a moan from the man below him. 

Seonghwa took Hongjoong’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers before planting his feet on the mattress and thrusting up into Hongjoong at a fast pace. 

Hongjoong cried out, head falling forward as he let the older fuck him at a rapid pace. Thank god they didn’t have anything going on the next day or people would be asking why Hongjoong was walking with a slight limp. 

“Ah please, please don’t stop.” Hongjoong begged. 

Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong forward over him, introducing a new angle that had him whimpering and burying his face in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. 

“So good.” Hongjoong mumbled out, pleasure taking over his mind and leaving it difficult to form words. 

“You’re so pretty baby.” Seonghwa said. “Doing so well for me.” 

Hongjoong whined weakly and Seonghwa could feel the first drops of tears land on his shoulder. His hands made their way back to Hongjoong’s waist, wrapping him in a hug and slowing down his thrusts. “Baby, I’m gonna need you to hold onto me ok?” 

Hongjoong nodded, wrapping himself around Seonghwa, too breathless to even complain about their pause in movements. 

Seonghwa skillfully flipped them over, one hand around Hongjoong and the other bracing himself on the bed. 

“Are you ok?” Seonghwa asked, brushing away a tear from Hongjoong’s cheek. 

“Yes.” Hongjoong reassured. “I just got a little overwhelmed, that’s all.” He blushed under Seonghwa’s gaze. “You can keep going… please.” He added. 

“Alright, just making sure.” Seonghwa smiled down at Hongjoong lovingly, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. He rolled his hips forward, making Hongjoong gasp weekly into his mouth as he continued his assault. 

Soon after, Hongjoong was a moaning mess underneath him. He hit the younger’s prostate with every thrust, bringing him closer to the edge each time. Seonghwa wasn’t fairing much better, the constant sounds of Hongjoong paired with the intoxicating feeling of being inside him was making Seonghwa more sloppy by the second. 

“You gonna cum for me, gorgeous?” Seonghwa panted, holding Hongjoong’s hips tighter. 

Hongjoong let out a loud cry, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as he released onto his stomach and skirt with a loud moan. 

Seonghwa groaned as Hongjoong tightened around him, quickly capturing the younger’s lips with his own as he rode out his own orgasm. He thrusted a few more times before pulling out and breaking the kiss with a sigh. 

“Wow.” Hongjoong breathed. “That was amazing.” 

Seonghwa leaned their foreheads together. “You’re amazing.” He responded, kissing him again. 

Hongjoong blushed, returning the kiss and trailing his hand down to Seonghwa’s, interlocking their hands together. 

Seonghwa pulled away to press a quick kiss to his lips before bringing their joined hands up and kissing Hongjoon’s. 

“I loved every second of that.” He said softly. 

Hongjoong eagerly nodded. “Me too.” 

“I think I want to keep doing that forever.” He added.

Hongjoong paused to think for a few seconds. “Only if we can cuddle.” 

Seonghwa’s eyes crinkled up in a smile. “But of course.” He teased. “Anything for my leader.” 

“Good.” Hongjoong laughed, slowly sitting up, bringing the other with him. “But I need to get cleaned up first.” 

Seonghwa agreed, taking the condom off to tie it and throw it in a nearby trash bin. He then helped Hongjoong up and out of his half skirt. “I really hope this stain comes out.” He mused, pointing out that if it didn’t, they wouldn’t be able to give it back to the stylists. 

“Oh well.” Hongjoong said playfully. “We can just keep it and use it again another time.” 

“That better be a promise.” Seonghwa replied, pulling Hongjoong in for a kiss by the waist.

“I wouldn’t lie about that.” Hongjoong giggled, slipping their hands together again and kissing back gently. 

If anyone asked if they spent that night wrapped in each other’s embraces, exchanging giddy smiles and rushed kisses, they would blush and deny it. But all the proof you need is right on their faces… and on Hongjoong’s permanently stained half skirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my nsfw if u want lol (it's mainly skz) [here](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)


End file.
